mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Неспящие в Понивилле
Русская стенограмма = :монет :Пони: кричат :Скуталу: Ах! У-у! :Радуга Дэш: А ты молодец. :Скуталу: Молодец? Радуга считает, что я молодец! :Корова: мычит :Скуталу: И тут внезапно я полетела стрелой. А тут Радуга смотрит на меня и говорит: "А ты молодец". :Эппл Блум: Ух ты! :Крошка Бель: Прямо так и сказала? :Скуталу: Получается, она почти что сказала, что хочет взять меня под своё крыло, научить всему, что она умеет, и стать моей старшей сестрой! :Эппл Блум: Насчёт этого не уверена. :Крошка Бель: Конечно, это действительно приятная похвала... :Скуталу: Я знаю, знаю. Но то, о чём я говорила, может сбыться, правда? :Эппл Блум: Ага. :Крошка Бель: Ну конечно. :Скуталу: Мне только надо придумать, как провести с ней время. Знаете, чтобы она разглядела мой потенциал. :Эппл Блум: Ну, мы с Эпплджек собираемся на этих выходных к Чарующим каскадам. Может быть, я уговорю сестрицу пригласить Радугу, и ты пойдёшь с нами. :Скуталу: Правда? :Эппл Блум: Ну да. :Крошка Бель: Я тоже хочу. :Эппл Блум: Ещё бы. Конечно, ты с нами. :Крошка Бель: А ещё я приглашу Рарити. Она обожает походы. :Рарити: Ах! Я не выношу походы! Вся эта, ах, природа. :Крошка Бель: Эпплджек пойдёт с младшей сестрой. Но, знаешь, если ты не хочешь провести вместе время. :Рарити: Ах, ну ладно. Конечно, мне придётся подобрать более подходящий костюм. :Крошка Бель: Вот. Я знала, что она пойдёт. :Эпплджек: Ты взяла спрей от комаров? :Крошка Бель: Да. А ты взяла фляжки? :Эпплджек: Да. Похоже, у нас всё готово. :Рарити: Эй! :Эпплджек: Ой, Рарити, ты забыла собрать вещи. :Рарити: Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним, когда тебе надо будет подкрасить ресницы, а ты обнаружишь, что забыла тушь. :Эпплджек: Ну, думаю, теперь мы готовы. :Скуталу: А что насчёт Радуги? Разве Радуга не пойдёт? :Эпплджек: Конечно, пойдёт, милая. Мы встретимся с ней на первом привале. Ну всё, друзья. Выдвигаемся. :Рарити: Мы уже на месте? :Эпплджек: Последнюю тысячу раз я отечала на этот вопрос "нет". Но на этот раз - да, пришли. Смотрите, вот и Радуга. :Скуталу: Ах. Ладно, Скуталу, не нервничай. Привет, Ра... Кхм. Привет, Радуга. Как дела? :Радуга Дэш: Почему вы так долго шли? :Эпплджек: Просто кое-кто взял чуть больше вещей, чем остальные, вот мы и задержались. :Радуга Дэш: Похоже, мы с тобой будем в одной палатке. :Скуталу: Если ты не против, конечно. :Радуга Дэш: Что ты! Главное - не храпеть. Ты ведь не храпишь, да? :Скуталу: Нет-нет, только не я. Ни дня в жизни, ни единой ночи. :Радуга Дэш: Ну, тогда мы с тобой отлично поладим. Вы, должно быть, шутите. :Рарити: Крошка Бель, будь любезна, попробуй подыскать свежих цветов для моей вазы. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Скуталу, будь любезна, попробуй подыскать дров для нашего костра. :Скуталу и Эппл Блум: смеются :Радуга Дэш: Вообще-то, я серьёзно. Ты поможешь собрать дрова? :Скуталу: Конечно. :Радуга Дэш: Так, располагайтесь поудобнее. Потому что я расскажу лучшую историю на свете. :Скуталу: Это про то, как у Рарити были крылья, а потом они испортили, и ты спасла её от неминуемой гибели, да? :Рарити: Ладно, может быть, это вторая лучшая история. Но самая страшная, это точно. Вы же любите страшные истории? :Скуталу: Ах! Ага. :Радуга Дэш: Всё случилось в точно такую же ночь, в точно таком же лесу. :Радуга Дэш: И тогда, старушка-пони спросила: "У кого моя ржавая подкова?" :Крошка Бель: Не знаю. :Радуга Дэш: У тебя! :Крошка Бель и Эппл Блум: кричат :Скуталу: Кхм-кхм. Что-то в горле першит, но я не испугалась. Вот это история. :Радуга Дэш: Я знала, что ты не испугаешься. Как ты перепрыгнула телегу. Ты похожа на меня, смелая. :Скуталу: Да. Смелая. :Рарити: Не переживай, Рарити рядом, с тобой ничего не случится. :Эпплджек: зевает Кажется, мне пора отправляться на боковую. Ничего, сестричка, в нашей палатке нет старушек-пони. :Скуталу: Ха-ха, смешно получилось, правда? Как они все испугались, ха-ха. Но только не я. :Радуга Дэш: Это потому что ты сильная, совсем как я в твои годы. :Скуталу: кричит :Радуга Дэш: Я уже ложусь спать. Заходи, когда будешь готова. :Скуталу: Это ничего, просто воображение. И это вовсе не жуткий топот ужасной пони. :волков :Скуталу: А-а! :Радуга Дэш: храпит :Скуталу: Там кто-то есть? :Старая пони: У кого моя ржавая подкова? :Скуталу: кричит Ах... :Старая пони: У кого моя ржавая подкова? :Скуталу: кричит Радуга? :Старая пони: У тебя! :Скуталу: кричит :Скуталу: А-а! :Радуга Дэш: храпит :Радуга Дэш: зевает Что это за звук? К нам залех жук? Эх, не знаю, как ты, но я спала как младенец. :Скуталу: Я тоже. :Радуга Дэш: Хорошо, что ты отдохнула, у нас впереди долгий путь. Но будет так здорово, когда мы дойдём до Чарующих каскадов. :Скуталу: Да, конечно. :Рарити: Ах... я что, вспотела? Кажется, я вспотела! Но время, проведённое с младшей сестрой, конечно, того стоит. Мне кажется, что тележка всё время становится тяжелее. :Эпплджек: Мне всё равно. Пусть тележка весит тонну. Надо торопиться, иначе стемнеет до того, как доберёмся до лагеря. :Скуталу: Стемнеет? Я поеду вперёд, проверю обстановку на пути. Мы же не хотим остаться здесь после наступления темноты? :Радуга Дэш: Мне всё равно. :Скуталу: Ну, понимаешь, это для наших друзишек. :Скуталу: зевает Только не засыпай. Нужно добраться до лагеря, пока не стемнело. храпит :Рарити: Вот почему просто необходимо приносить свою посуду на все мероприятия. :Скуталу: Только не заходите сюда, лучше по дороге, тут намного лучше, чем бродить по кустам. :Скуталу: А-а! :Эпплджек: Ты нервничаешь, как червяк в яблоке накануне дня приготовления сока. В чём дело, Скуталу? :Скуталу: Ни в чём! Просто, что=то послышалось. :совы :Скуталу: А-а! :Эпплджек: Ты точно в порядке? Ты какая-то нервная. :Скуталу: Нет, просто тренируюсь. Знаешь, очень важно время от времени тренировать мышцы ног, вот. :лягушки :Скуталу: А хотите, я вам помогу? :Рарити: Как это мило. Спасибо. :Скуталу: Ну, мы же друзья. :Эпплджек: Сегодня нам палатки не нужны. Давайте переночуем в пещере. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично. Тёмная пещера, идеально для новой истории. Остаётся развести костёр, и мы готовы начинать. :Скуталу: Конечно. Я принесу много хвороста из этого дремучего, совсем не страшного леса. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо. :Скуталу: дышит Ах. Ладно, я справлюсь. На счёт "три" начну собирать ветки. Один, два, три. Ах. Эй, хворост, хворост, хворост. :Эпплджек: Да, тут холоднее, чем в когтях у волка. Где же Скуталу? :Скуталу: кричит Вот, держите. :Радуга Дэш: Это всё? :Скуталу: Больше не нашла. Просто, понимаешь, тут не так много деревьев вокруг. :Эпплджек: Нам хватит. Ты посиди пока с Радугой, ладно? :Радуга Дэш: Так о чём это я? Ах, да. Жуткий конец. смеётся :Скуталу: О, у меня идея. Давайте, сегодня я расскажу историю? :Радуга Дэш: Ладно. Главное, чтобы было страшно. :Скуталу: Жила-была на свете очень милая пони. Жила она в яркой солнечной стране, где каждый день на небе сияла радуга, и было у неё много хороших друзей... :Радуга Дэш: Не обижайся, но это неподходящая история, если никто не трясётся от страха. Я слышала, что в этих лесах водится призрак... безголовой лошади! Она скачет по ночам... :Эпплджек: Но если у неё нет головы, как же эта лошадь разбирает, в какую сторону скакать? :Радуга Дэш: У неё головы нет, а не мозгов. Она ищет заблудившихся пони. :Эпплджек: Так где же её мозги? :Радуга Дэш: Ой. Воздух был пронизан страхом. :Радуга Дэш: И их никогда никогда больше не видел! :Крошка Бель: Ах! Никогда? :Радуга Дэш: Никогда. :треск :Крошка Бель и Эппл Блум: кричат смеются :Рарити: Не бойся. Я буду тебя охранять. :Скуталу: Но ещё не время спать, да? :Эпплджек: Уже пора, Скуталу. :Скуталу: А... Но мы ещё не спели ни одной песни у костра. :Крошка Бель: Больше ничего не говори. Сотня ведёрок овса есть у нас, сотня ведёрок овса. Одно возьмём, овёс прожуём, вот девяносто девять ведёрок овса. Сорок ведёрок овса. Одно возьмём, овёс прожуём, тридцать... девять ведёрок овса. Одно ведёрко овса. Его возьмём, овёс прожуём, ноль ведёрок овса есть у наааааааасссс! :Все остальные: зевают Спокойной ночи. :Скуталу: А кто хочет ещё одну песню? Кто-нибудь? Или устроим танцевальный конкурс? Я знаю, как вы это любите, давайте устроим танцы в пещере. У меня отличная идея. Сыграем в прятки, давайте? :Эппл Блум: зевает Может быть, завтра? :Эпплджек: Мне кажется, ты совсем не хочешь ложиться спать. Может, объяснишь почему? :Скуталу: Ха. Да нет, что ты. Я просто люблю походы и общение с Радугой. Мне с вами так весело, что не хочется терять время на сон. зевает Спать скучно. :Радуга Дэш: Всё это здорово, но этой пони нужно как следует отдохнуть. И срочно. :Скуталу: Но это нечестно. зевает Я уже засыпаю... храпит :топот :Скуталу: Если меня поймает безголовая лошадь, меня никто больше не увидит! А я хочу, чтобы меня видели! Ой! Всё кончено! :Скуталу: кричит :Принцесса Луна: Я приветствую тебя, Скуталу. :Скуталу: Принцесса Луна? Я думала, это безголовая лошадь. :Принцесса Луна: Ты ошиблась, но, надеюсь, ты не разочарована. :Скуталу: Нет, Вы гораздо приятнее безголовой лошади. Но что Вы здесь делаете? Разве у Вас нет дел в Кантерлоте? :Принцесса Луна: Вспомни, я Принцесса Ночи. Поэтому моя работа - являться пони во снах. :Скуталу: А, да. Что? Это всего лишь сон? Но всё такое реальное. :Принцесса Луна: Уверяю тебя, ты правда спишь. Но когда проснёшься, то, что страшит тебя сильнее всего, останется. :Скуталу: А... Безголовая лошадь? :Принцесса Луна: Хм. А ты что, больше всего боишься безголовой лошади? :Скуталу: Я боюсь, что Радуга узнает, что я не такая сильная, как она думает. :Принцесса Луна: У всех пони есть страхи. И все пони сражаются с ними по-своему. Но сражаться нужно, иначе кошмар не закончится. :Скуталу: А... :Принцесса Луна: Борись со страхом! :Скуталу: Принцесса Луна? Ах, это просто сон. Ах! А безголовая лошадь - нет. Радуга сказала, что она живёт в этом лесу. :ржание :Скуталу: Это - ужасное ржание безголовой лошади! :Скуталу: Так. Это лошадь без головы. Значит, у неё не может быть рта. А если у лошади нет рта, получается, что эта лошадь не может съесть пони. Но... всё равно... она... без головы! Ой! А-а! :воды :Скуталу: Ау! Там есть кто-нибудь? Конечно, кроме безголовой лошади. :хруст :Скуталу: Спасите! А-а! :Радуга Дэш: Всё в порядке. :Скуталу: Радуга? Это ты? Спасибо, спасибо! :Радуга Дэш: Чем ты занималась в такой глуши посреди ночи?! :Принцесса Луна: Пришёл час взлянуть страхам в лицо, Скуталу. :Скуталу: вздыхает Прости меня, Радуга. Я очень хотела, чтобы ты увидела мою смелость и взяла меня под своё крыло, чтобы ты научился меня всему, что знаешь, и стала мне старшей сестрой. Но потом ты начала рассказывать страшные истории, и я испугалась. Я услышала безголовую лошадь и прибежала сюда, и... Ну, думаю, дальше ты знаешь. :Радуга Дэш: Эй. Я тебе кое в чём признаюсь, но если ты кому-то расскажешь, буду всё отрицать. Когда я услышала эти истории, я тоже испугалась. :Скуталу: Правда? :Радуга Дэш: Конечно. Просто потом я успокоилась, потому что поняла, если на свете есть безголовая лошадь, я с ней справлюсь. Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь взял тебя под крыло, да? :Скуталу: Ага. :Радуга Дэш: А, может быть, я и сама этого хотела бы. :Скуталу: Правда? :Радуга Дэш: Ага, только если ты мне пообещаешь не падать в реки посреди ночи. :Скуталу: Хорошо. :Крошка Бель: Команда сестричек! Кто последний у Каскадов, тот испорченная морковка. :Рарити: А, как хочешь. смеётся Гонка началась! :Радуга Дэш: Думаешь, они обгонят нас с тобой? :Старая пони: У кого моя ржавая подкова? :Радуга Дэш: Что же это такое? Вот она. Бери скорее, и хватит жаловаться. :Старая пони: Спасибо. Хорошего дня. |-| Английская стенограмма = :clinking :Scootaloo: buzzing :yelping :Scootaloo: Whoo-hoo! :Rainbow Dash: sips Nice moves, kid. :Scootaloo: Nice moves? Rainbow Dash thinks I've got– :thud :Scootaloo: gasps ...nice moves! :moos :Scootaloo: ...Then, all of a sudden, I'm airborne! And Rainbow Dash looks over and was like, "Nice moves, kid." :Apple Bloom: Woooow. :Sweetie Belle: She really said that? :Scootaloo: I mean, it's like she practically told me she wanted to take me under her wing, teach me everything she knows, and become like my big sister! :Apple Bloom: I dunno about all that. :Sweetie Belle: It was a really nice compliment and all, but... :Scootaloo: I know, I know. But all that stuff I said could happen, right? :Apple Bloom: Sure. :Sweetie Belle: Absolutely. :Scootaloo: I just need to find a way to spend some time with her, y'know, so she can see more of my awesomeness. :Apple Bloom: Well... Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up at Winsome Falls this weekend. Maybe I could get my big sis to invite Rainbow Dash, and then you could come, too! :Scootaloo: Really?! :Apple Bloom: Sure! :Sweetie Belle: I wanna go... :Apple Bloom: Well, duh, of course you can go! :Sweetie Belle: And I'll get Rarity to come too! Rarity loves camping! :Rarity: I despise camping! All of that... shudders ...nature. :Sweetie Belle: Applejack's going with her little sister. But, y'know, if you don't wanna spend time with me... squee :Rarity: Oh, all right! Ooh! Of course I will need to find an outfit more appropriate for 'roughing it'. Ooh! :Sweetie Belle: See? Told you she'd wanna go. :running :Applejack: You packed bug spray? :Apple Bloom: Yup. You got the canteens? :Applejack: Yup. Looks like we're all set then. :trundling :Rarity: Hey! :Applejack: Gee, Rarity, did you remember to pack? :Rarity: Oh, well, let's see who gets the last laugh when you're absolutely desperate to curl your lashes, and you realize you didn't bring your eyelash curler. :Applejack: Well, looks like we're all set now. :Scootaloo: But what about Rainbow Dash? Isn't Rainbow Dash coming? :Applejack: 'Course she is, sugarcube. She's gonna meet us up at our first campsite. :Scootaloo: Oh. :Applejack: Alright, y'all, let's move 'em out! :Rarity: Oh, are we there yet? :Applejack: The last thousand times you asked that, the answer was no. This time, it's actually yes. There's Rainbow Dash up there right now. :crunch :thump :splash :Scootaloo: quietly Alright, Scootaloo, just play it cool. normal Hey Rai– :noise :thud :Scootaloo: throat Hey, Rainbow Dash! What's up? :Rainbow Dash: What took you guys so long? :Applejack: Well, some of us didn't pack as light as the others. So we were slowed down a bit. :hammering :Rainbow Dash: Looks like you'll be sharing a tent with me, huh? :Scootaloo: Heh, if that's okay with you. :Rainbow Dash: Sure! Long as you don't snore. You don't snore, do you? :Scootaloo: Nope. No way. Not me. Never snored a day or nervously night in my life. :Rainbow Dash: Then you and I are gonna get along just fine. :pop :blowing :Rainbow Dash: You have got to be kidding me. :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, do be a dear and see if you can find some fresh flowers for my bedside vase. :Rainbow Dash: Rarity Scootaloo, do be a sweetheart and see if you can gather some firewood. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: laughing :Rainbow Dash: Seriously though. Can you get us some wood for the fire? :Scootaloo: Of course! :lighting :Rainbow Dash: Okay, everybody get comfortable, 'cause I'm about to tell you the best story you've ever heard. :Scootaloo: Is it about the time when Rarity had wings, and then they got ruined, and then you saved her from plummeting to her doom? :Rainbow Dash: Okay, maybe it's the second best story you've ever heard. But probably still the scariest. spookily You like scary stories, right? :Scootaloo: gasps Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: It all happened on a night just like this one, in a forest, just like this... :Rainbow Dash: ...And then, The Olden Pony asked, aged voice "Who's got my rusty horseshoe?" :Sweetie Belle: Not me! :pause :Rainbow Dash: You do! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: screaming :Rainbow Dash: laughing :Scootaloo: throat Something in my throat. I wasn't scared at all, heheh. Good story. :Rainbow Dash: Knew you wouldn't be scared. The way you jumped that cart the other day, you're like me – fearless. :Scootaloo: nervously Yeah. Fearless. chattering :hoots :Rarity: coddling Don't worry. Rarity is here to keep you safe and sound. Ooh! :Applejack: yawns Think it's about time for me to hit the straw. :Apple Bloom: trembling :Applejack: Don't you worry, little sis. There's no 'Olden Pony' in our tent. :Scootaloo: nervously Haa, that sure was funny, wasn't it? Heheh. How they were all afraid of The Olden Pony? Heh, but not me, heh! :Rainbow Dash: That's because you're tough, just like when I was your age! :splash :Scootaloo: yelps :Rainbow Dash: I'm hitting the sack. Come in whenever you feel like it. :snaps :rustling :Scootaloo: nervously It's, it's nothing... Just my imagination... :creaking :Scootaloo: nervously And that isn't the thundering stomp of The Olden Pony... :howling :zip :Rainbow Dash: loudly :muttering :Scootaloo: I-Is anyone out there? :stamps :creaking :The Olden Pony: mumbling :Scootaloo: gasp panting :The Olden Pony: Who got my rusty horseshoe? :Scootaloo: gasp panting neighs :roar :snap :Scootaloo: sighs :The Olden Pony: Who's got my rusty horseshoe? :Scootaloo: cries dash panting Rainbow Dash–? :The Olden Pony: You do! :Scootaloo: yelps :Rainbow Dash: snores :Scootaloo: humming :Scootaloo: humming :Rainbow Dash: yawns What's that noise? Is there a bug in here? sighs I dunno about you, but I slept like a filly. :Scootaloo: nervously Best night ever. :Rainbow Dash: Glad you're rested up, because we've got a long trek ahead. Totally gonna be worth it when we get to Winsome Falls. :noises :Scootaloo: Yeah... Totally... twitches :Rarity: Ohh... Am I sweating? Oh! I think I'm sweating! Oh, uh, but it's absolutely worth it to get to spend time with my little sister. It's just that this cart feels like it's getting heavier all the time! :Applejack: I don't care if that's cart's as heavy as a pack of mules. If we don't get a move on, it'll be dark before we get to the campsite! :Scootaloo: gasps Dark?! buzzing I'll just ride ahead and make sure the path is clear. We don't wanna be out here after dark, right? :Rainbow Dash: Doesn't matter to me. :Scootaloo: Well, y'know, hushed it's for the scaredy-ponies, heheh. :Scootaloo: yawns :thump :Scootaloo: gasps Don't fall asleep now... We've got to get to that campsite before dark... continues over :bonk :Crocodile: growls :Bear: lips chomps grunts :Rarity: in That's why it's always important to bring your own trunk on any public outing. :Scootaloo: gasps Um... don't come this way! Take the path! It's, heh, way better than going through the bushes. :snaps :Scootaloo: yelps :poof :crunch :Applejack: You're more nervous than a worm in an apple on cider making day. What gives, Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Heh, nothing, just thought I heard something, aheh. :hoots :Scootaloo: yelps :Applejack: You sure you're okay? You seem a little jumpy. :Scootaloo: Just getting my exercise! You know how important it is to stretch out those hindquarters every so often, aheh. :croaking :ringing :Scootaloo: Uh, d-do you need a little help? :Rarity: That's so sweet, thank you. :Scootaloo: Um... what are friends for? of exertion :creaking :Applejack: No need for tents tonight, y'all. We'll just take shelter in that cave. :Rainbow Dash: All right! A deep, dark cave! Perfect for the story I've got for tonight. All we need is a campfire, and we're good to go. :Scootaloo: gulps nervously Uh, of course... :howling :Scootaloo: nervously I'll be right back with lots of firewood from the deep... dark... not-scary-at-all forest! :Rainbow Dash: Thanks. :growling :Scootaloo: heavily sighs Okay. I can do this. On the count of three, I get those branches. One... two... three! trembling sighs nervously Here, branches branches branches... :Applejack: Bbbbrrr! Hoo-wee! It's colder than a timberwolf's toenail. Bbbrr! Where's that Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: laughing Here you go! :Rainbow Dash: That's it? :Scootaloo: It's all I could find, 'cause, y'know, there aren't that many trees around here! :Applejack: It's all we need. Why don't you sit with Rainbow Dash for a while? :starts :Rainbow Dash: Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the spookily scary part. evilly :Scootaloo: Hey, I have an idea! How about I tell tonight's story? :Rainbow Dash: Alright, just make sure it's a horrible one. :Scootaloo: There once was a really really nice pony who lived in a bright and sunny land, where there are rainbows every day, and lots and lots of happy friends, and– :Rainbow Dash: No offense, but it's not a real campfire story unless somepony's shaking. spookily I've been told that these very woods are haunted... :Scootaloo: gulps :Rainbow Dash: spookily ...by The Headless Horse! It gallops only at night– :Applejack: If it doesn't have a head, then how in tarnation does this pony know where it's goin'? :Rainbow Dash: It's headless, not brainless. spookily ...looking for little lost ponies– :Applejack: So where's its brain? :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. spookily Fear was dripping from the air...out :Rainbow Dash: spookily in ...and they were never heard from ever again! :Sweetie Belle: gasps Never? :Rainbow Dash: Never. :sparks :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: screaming laughing :Scootaloo: trembling :Rarity: Don't worry, you'll be safe with me tonight. :Scootaloo: It's not time for bed yet, is it? :Applejack: 'Fraid so, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Uh, but we haven't even sung any campfire songs yet! squeak :Sweetie Belle: You don't have to ask me twice! :thud :Sweetie Belle: of rhythm and out of tune Ninety-nine buckets of oats on the wall, ninety-nine buckets of oats! Take one down, crossfades pass it around, you got eighty-one buckets of oats on the wall, crossfades forty-one buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around you got forty pauses buckets of oats on the wall! crossfades ...buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around, you've got zero buckets of oats on the waaaaaaaalllllll!!!! snores :Other ponies: yawning :Rarity: Good night, Sweetie Belle. :Applejack: Good night, y'all. :Apple Bloom: Good night, y'all. :Rainbow Dash: Sleep tight. :Scootaloo: Oh, just one more song! Anyone? whoosh How about a dance contest? I know you love to cut a rug, so how 'bout we mess up a cave floor? I have a brilliant idea! Hide and seek! Who's with me? :Apple Bloom: yawns Maybe tomorrow. :Scootaloo: Aww. :Applejack: Seems like you don't really wanna go to sleep tonight. Is there some reason why? :Scootaloo: Pfft, of course not! I just love camping and hanging out with Rainbow Dash so much that I don't wanna waste a single minute with sleep! yawns Heh, silly sleep. :Rainbow Dash: That's cool and all, Scoot, but this pony needs her shut-eye and she needs it now! :Scootaloo: Ugh, this is so unfair... yawns I'm falling asleep... snores :dripping :hoofsteps :increase speed :accelerating :Scootaloo: gasps If The Headless Horse catches me, I'm never gonna be heard from again! And I wanna be heard from! Woah, woaaah! Ugh! grunts Woah! :hoofsteps :Scootaloo: It's all over! hysterically :Scootaloo: panting Aaah! :Princess Luna: echoing A warm welcome to you, Scootaloo. :poof :Scootaloo: Princess Luna! I thought you were The Headless Horse! :Princess Luna: You were mistaken, but I hope not disappointed. :Scootaloo: You are so, so much better than The Headless Horse. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Canterlot? :Princess Luna: I am the princess of the night. Thus it is my duty to come into your dreams. :Scootaloo: Oh, yeah... Wait, is this just a dream? But it feels so real! :drumbeat :Princess Luna: I assure you that you are asleep. But when you awake, the thing that frightens you most will still exist. :Scootaloo: nervously Eh... The Headless Horse? :Princess Luna: Hmmm... Is The Headless Horse really what frightens you the most? :Scootaloo: Mm-mm. I'm afraid Rainbow Dash will find out I'm not as tough as she thinks I am. :Princess Luna: Everypony has fears, Scootaloo. Everypony must face them in their own way. But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue. :Scootaloo: whine :tumbling :Princess Luna: Face your fears! :Scootaloo: –Princess Luna?! sighs It was just a dream. :dripping :Scootaloo: gasps But The Headless Horse isn't! Rainbow Dash said it lives here, in these very woods! :whinnying :Scootaloo: It's the wicked whinny of The Headless Horse! motoring :Rainbow Dash: snoring :Scootaloo: panting So it's a horse without a head... which means it doesn't have a mouth... and if it doesn't have a mouth, then... it's not a horse-eat-pony kind of horse... but still... it's a horse without a head! :screeching :Scootaloo: Whoa, whoa! whining :rushing :splash :Scootaloo: Hello?! Is anyone out there? nervously Anyone except The Headless Horse? :cracking :Scootaloo: Heellllp– :splash :Scootaloo: for breath :splashing :Scootaloo: fades out :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: I gotcha! :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! Is that you? Thank you, thank you! :Rainbow Dash: What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?! :Princess Luna: echoing It is time for you to face your real fear, Scootaloo! :Scootaloo: sighs I'm so, so sorry, Rainbow Dash! I just wanted you to hang out with me and see how cool I was so you'd take me under your wing, teach me everything you know, and become like my big sister! breath But then you started telling those spooky stories and I got scared! I thought I heard The Headless Horse so I ran out here by myself, and... crying ...well, I guess you know the rest. sniffling :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, but if you ever tell anypony else, I'm gonna deny it. First time I heard those stories... I was scared too. :Scootaloo: sniffles You were? :Rainbow Dash: Sure! I mean, I got over it because I realized pretty quick that if there was such thing as a Headless Horse, I could totally take it on. So, you're looking for somepony to take you under their wing, huh? :Scootaloo: Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I might be up for something like that. :Scootaloo: Really? :Rainbow Dash: As long as you don't go falling into any more rivers in the middle of the night. :Scootaloo: giggles It's a deal! :rushing :Sweetie Belle: I call sister teams! Last herd to make it to the falls is a moldy carrot! :Rarity: Ugh, if you insist. giggles It is so on! :Rainbow Dash: They think they can beat the two of us? :Scootaloo: fluttering :The Olden Pony: grumbling Who's got my rusty horseshoe? :Rainbow Dash: Here it is, for pony's sake. Now take it and stop all your moaning. :The Olden Pony: Thank you, and have a nice day. :Princess Luna: chuckles :music :credits en:Transcripts/Sleepless in Ponyville es:Transcripciones/Insomnio en Ponyville pl:Transkrypty/Bezsenność w Ponyville Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон